


Broken elevator

by g0thaliens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, look this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0thaliens/pseuds/g0thaliens
Summary: Johnny and Ten get stuck in a elevator and shit happensIm sorry im not good at summarys





	Broken elevator

“Where is Ten and Johnny?” Taeyong demands when Jaehyun shows up alone.

The youngest shrugs as he takes his seat at the meeting table. “They got stuck in the elevator at the station,” He explains.

“And you just left them there?”

“I can’t do anything about it. They’ll need the help of security.”

*

It’s a box, a giant box, suspended in the middle of whatever number floor they’re on right now-it’s impossible to tell since the electricity has been shut off completely, probably due to the current snowstorm-is one of the most horrific situations Ten has ever found himself in throughout his short twenty-one years of life. Ten doesn’t understand why the generator doesn’t kick on or why this had to happen just after most staff in the building left for their lunch break.

“We wouldn’t even be in this situation if you would have been on time like you’re supposed to,” Ten snaps at Johnny. Johnny who is infuriating because he always manages to remain calm, even in tense or uncomfortable situation like this. Johnny who is very appealing for the same reason, creating a sense of safeness for Ten who freaks out over the smallest things. Johnny who is Ten’s best friend and the one person Ten would want to go down with if he were to go down like this.

Ten’s phone buzzes with a call from Yuta. “And great, now the boss is calling me because we’re late, John-”

Ten stops in the middle of his word when Johnny easily removes the phone from his hand, declining the call and setting the phone aside-the two having been sitting in the elevator for the past three minutes. “You’re really too tense, Ten.” Johnny gentles.

Yuta is not exactly the most patient person in the world. In fact, if there were an award for the most impatient person, Ten is pretty sure Yuta would have been winning every year since he’s been born. He doesn’t take well to his team being late or skipping days, and he really hates being ignored. “What the fuck, Johnny?” Ten demands and tries to lunge for his phone to call the boss back, but Johnny keeps him pinned down. Fuck taller people, Ten thinks. “Do you want to get me killed?”

Ten still completely when the distance between him and Johnny gets shorter within seconds, and a breath gets caught in his throat when Johnny has his forehead resting on Ten’s-his hot breath tickling Ten’s lips as he breathes against them. It feels like the temperature in the elevator goes up by quite a lot as Ten’s cheeks heat up with how much of his personal space is being taken up by the other. “You know, we could try doing something to pass the time,” Johnny whispers just before crashing his lips against Ten’s.

It’s insane that Ten almost melts against his friend, their lips moving in perfect harmony with each other. Surely it’s strange that these two are just friends, but this seems so normal. For them to be so close like this, enjoying each other’s company, Ten able to taste the vanilla flavored chapstick on Johnny’s lips. That one perfect moment lasts until Ten feels a swipe of Johnny’s tongue over his own lips, asking for an entrance. Ten shoves Johnny away, successfully that time, and he quickly gets to his feet. Whatever Johnny has in mind, Ten’s almost certain he’s not comfortable with it.

“Johnny, they have cameras in here,” Ten reminds his friend.

Johnny smirks as he stands up with Ten, looking down at the smaller male. Ten hates how small he feels compared to everyone on the team. “Ten, the power’s out.” Johnny easily reminds Ten, and then Ten feels like an idiot for ever having tried that objection. “Do you remember why we were assigned to be partners?”

Although this is a fairly large elevator with only two people in it, it’s beginning to feel a little cramped in there-especially when Johnny steps forward, closing Ten in against the wall. Ten swallows. “Because you’re supposed to teach me about the world we live in,” Ten says, trying his best to avoid eye contact wit his friend. Another infuriating thing about Johnny is how dominating he can be. Ten hates that about the younger one. Also that Johnny has more experience in pretty much everything, having joined the team first.

Johnny steps closer again, and his strong hands grip Ten’s hips and lifts Ten up just enough to set him on the handicapped railing. He presses his body against Ten’s, which helps Ten stay in the position Johnny had put him in, and his hands move from Ten’s hips to his thighs as he begins rubbing soothingly. “Then let me teach you,” Johnny whispers. He spreads Ten’s thighs to allow himself to fit more comfortably between them, and Ten instinctively wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist as the younger kisses him again.

This time, Ten allows Johnny entrance, and he easily decides that the feeling of Johnny’s tongue exploring his mouth is one of the best things Ten’s ever experienced-just that is good enough to make Ten forget the horrors of being suspended so many feet in the air. A soft moan escapes Ten’s mouth when Johnny presses his own body forward, grinding against Ten in just the right way. “Johnny,” Ten gasps into his partner’s mouth.

When Johnny does it again, stronger this time, their already passionate making out turns into a mess, Ten panting into Johnny’s mouth and salivating. When he draws back for more air, he can feel the saliva that surrounds the area around his mouth, some spit hanging from his bottom lip. Before he gets the chance to wipe it away, Johnny grabs his wrist to stop him and licks it off himself. Gross, Ten almost thinks, but they did just have their tongues nearly shoved down each other’s throats-and Trn somehow finds the action to be really fucking hot at the same time.

“It’s a shame we have such a limited amount of time to get this done,” Johnny coos in Ten’s ear. “Otherwise I’d take my sweet time,” He says as he slowly pushes Ten’s shirt up his body, his cold hands a nice contrast to the thousand degree temperature in the elevator. Ten’s breath hitches as Johnny’s thumbs barely graze over his nipples, and Johnny’s warm lips connect to the exposed skin of Ten’s collar bone. “And fucking wreck you, Ten.”

Instead of removing Ten’s shirt, which is what Ten had been expecting him to do, he shoves one hand through the collar of the shirt, shoving a mouthful of fingers into Ten’s mouth. The other hand leaves Ten’s chest to start working at the fastenings of Ten’s jeans. “If you don’t want this to hurt like fuck, being your first time an all, you need to coat them well.” Johnny demands.

Ten knows that this moment was bound to happen between him and Johnny eventually, but he never imagined it being like this. He at least hoped that it would be somewhat more romantic-in the bedroom, maybe with a candle light-but he’ll settle for something really hot, passionate, and spontaneous like this, as well.

He sucks Johnny’s fingers, focusing on the saltiness of the other’s skin. He almost bites down to suppress a moan when Johnny’s other hand slips into his now opened jeans, gripping him through his underwear and pumping him way too half-heartedly. Ten small, bitten off moans are muffled around Johnny’s fingers, and Ten tries to distract himself from the amount of friction down below by focusing solely on getting Johnny’s fingers slicked.

When Ten is sure that he’s done a decent job, he jerks his head back at the same time as he rocks his hips with Johnny’s movement. “Please…” Is all Ten says before Johnny backs off, allowing Ten’s feet to his floor once again.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Johnny assures him as he tugs Ten’s pants down. Johnny reaches behind Ten, teasing the elder one’s entrance with his slender finger.

“Be gen-ah,” Ten’s cut off mid-sentence as Johnny’s finger pushes past Ten’s entrance. Ten tenses, gripping the handicap bar tightly, the metal cool and slippery against his sweaty palms.

Johnny’s warm breath trickles past Ten’s sensitive skin on his neck and ear as Johnny takes the flesh into his mouth. “Are you okay, Ten?” He asks.

When Ten nods, Johnny sends a trail of small nibbles down Ten’s neck, starting from his ears, and he inserts a second finger before exploring inside Ten’s ass. Johnny’s long fingers allow him to explore deep inside Ten, parting and curling inside Ten’s entrance-forcing throaty moans and lewd sounds to come from the elder one. “Johnny…” Ten breathes out his friend’s name, unable to believe the sensations he’s experiencing right now.

Ten gasps and jerks his hips back when Johnny begins lapping at Ten’s nipple just as his fingers locate that sensitive spot in Ten’s ass. Ten’s hands move from the handicapped bar to Johnny’s waist, and he rests his head in the crook of his partner’s neck, licking Johnny’s collarbone. His skin is sweaty and salty already from how hot it is in the elevator, but Ten still thinks he tastes amazing.

Two fingers evolve into three, and Ten becomes a moaning mess, trying to place kisses to Johnny’s throat, but he mostly just gasps and moans at the slick feeling of Johnny’s fingers moving inside of him-opening him up in preparation to be fucked. Probably fucked senseless, knowing Johnny.

With the absence of Johnny’s fingers, Ten’s ring clenches down around nothing, and Ten lets out a small cry with trembling thighs. Johnny places a hand on Ten’s shoulder and pushes down on him until he gets the hint and lowers himself to his knees. It’s really nerve wrecking to to do this, but Ten also anticipates what’s to come.

Small, trembling fingers work at Johnny’s belt and then the fastening of his jeans, getting them opened to reveal his large cock. Ten’s breath stutters at the sight, and he looks up at Johnny from his position on his knees. “Be a good boy, Ten, and coat it well,” Johnny instructs him in a gentle voice. If this were anyone other than Johnny, Ten would probably be terrified out of his mind right now, but he trusts his partner. Besides, he knows that this Johnny’s attempt to get him to not be terrified about being stuck in the elevator.

Ten sighs as Johnny’s gentle fingers card through his hair, and he leans toward Johnny’s dick, lapping at it carefully to get used to the idea. Actually, Johnny doesn’t taste bad. He almost tastes sort of addicting. Ten smears the pre-come from Johnny’s tip over his own lips as he had seen many people in the porno DVDs the boss keeps stored in the common room do, and he takes Johnny into his mouth.

“Oh, Ten,” Johnny moans as Ten begins bobbing his head cautiously. All of Johnny’s touches and tugs in Ten’s hair remain gentle as Ten gets used to the feeling. He constantly voices words of encouragement to let Ten know that he is doing a good job. Ten is thankful, truly thankful, that Johnny is so patient and understanding with him, especially in times when he gets nervous like this.

“That’s enough, baby.” Johnny hums, pulling Ten off of him with the hold he has in his hair. The pull is slightly painful, but it gets Ten’s mouth off of his dick with a slick pop, and Ten has a moment to catch his breath before Johnny is forcing him back to his feet.

“You can use the bar or the wall,” Johnny tells Ten as he turns the elder around to face the wall. “But you are going to need to support yourself.”

It’s good that Johnny is able to walk Ten through this as well. Honestly, Ten couldn’t ask for a better person to have his first time with. Ten grips the bar with his right hand and places his left on the wall. He relaxes at Johnny’s gentle fingers trailing soothing touches from his shoulders down his arms before he’s nudging Ten’s legs apart with his knees. “Relax for me,” Johnny whispers as he nuzzles his nose in Ten’s ear.

Ten tenses when he feels Johnny’s hard cock presses to his entrance. “Relax,” Johnny annunciates the word slowly. Ten takes in one deep breath and relaxes his body on his exhale. Once he’s completely relaxed, Johnny pushes inside.

The younger works his way in slowly, Ten gripping on the handicapped bar for dear life as the stretch is more painful than he had anticipated-his eyes screwing shut. Johnny stops to pull back out and push himself in further every once in a while until his entire cock is sheathed in Ten’s ass, his hips flushed against the curve of Ten’s cheeks. “Okay?” Johnny asks in a shaky exhale.

Ten nods, and that’s when Johnny begins the gentle roll of his hips. It’s too hot for this, but with the way Johnny is being so gentle and caring, licking up the trails of sweat on Ten’s back as he fucks into the elder with a slow grind, Ten can’t bring himself to care about the heat much.

The knuckles that’s on the hand that’s gripping the bar begin to turns white from Ten gripping so tight, and his other hand leaves the wall to tangle in Johnny’s hair behind him when Johnny nuzzles his face into the crook of Ten’s neck.

Ten knows that Johnny is being gentle with him and starting him off slow because he doesn’t want to hurt Ten, but it’s not enough. It’s honestly not enough, so Ten pushes back against Johnny’s next roll forward. “Johnny…” Ten moans as Johnny begins sucking on Ten’s neck. “Go…faterrr…”

“I can do that,” Johnny grunts as his hips snap forward with incredible force next time. Ten yelps, having been caught a little off guard, but he ends up moaning when Johnny tucks a laugh in his neck. “God, Ten, you are so fucking beautiful,” Johnny expresses, causing Ten to blush furiously. Maybe sweet talk is his weakness. “I want to hear that melodic voice of yours.” He says and pounds into Ten harder, locating Ten’s prostate.

“Ah…Johnny…there…” Ten moans, and he can feel Johnny trying to hit that spot every time, causing Ten’s moans to get louder and higher pitched every time he succeeds. Ten hopes like hell there’s no one in their direct vicinity, or they’ll definitely know-or wonder what’s going on in that elevator. “Fuck, Johnny…” Ten gasps as Johnny readjusts his grips on Ten’s hips, causing him to slip. “More,” Ten demands.

One of Johnny’s hands leave Ten’s hips to tease one of his nipples while the other wraps around Ten’s cock. The loss of support forces Ten to hold himself up completely, and his arms easily start to grow tired from fatigue. Johnny being an ass and teasing him too many ways possible, digging his thumb into Ten’s tip as he abuses the elder’s prostate not helping at all.

Ten loses almost all the strength in his arms and just rests his entire weight against the elevator wall as Johnny continues to pound into him. “Fuck…ah…Johnny,” Ten moans as he releases in Johnny’s hand and all over the elevator wall-Johnny follows shortly after, releasing his seed into Ten’s ass.

Ten pants and almost collapses to the floor from the loss of support when Johnny pulls away, but the younger keeps him up. “Fuck Ten,” Johnny pants as he helps Ten slide to the floor without collapsing. “That was good.”

“Yeah,” Ten tries to catch his breath. “Well, for me it was better than good.” He says. When he looks over and sees the mess they made, he rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder with a whine. “They’re going to know something happened in here.” He pouts.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in hell


End file.
